Picture to Burn
by FerneyGirl
Summary: Sirius Black has a secret he has hidden from the world for three years. But what happens when that secret comes back and hits him full force?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black has a secret he has hidden from the world for three years. But what happens when that secret comes back and hits him full force?

Chloe Daniels is seventeen with a three year old daughter. She used to go to Beauxbatons, but has been transferred to Hogwarts because of her father's new job, and she must take her daughter with her. Will she keep Sirius' secret or spread it to everyone?

The sun shone as I stepped onto platform 9 3/4, trunk in tow, my three year old daughter Ally on my hip. As I made my way through the crowd I could tell that with every step I took a new group of people stopped to watch me, or rather Ally. Just as I was about to step onto the train Ally snapped her fingers as well as she could and said,

"Don't stare cuz I cute!" That snapped everyone out of it, and they turned to whisper to each other.

I gave her a big kiss on the cheek and said,

"That's my girl."I put my sunglasses on top of my head, and walked down the train looking for an empty compartment.

Finally I found one at the back of the train, and I managed to get us in the door along with my trunk. I set Ally down on the chair, and skillfully lifted my trunk onto the shelf. I collapsed on the seat next to Ally, and she took that opportunity to dive on my lap.

"Ugh. Honey what did mommy say about jumping on her?" Ally giggled then put on her pouty face,

"Mommy I bored. Tally wants to play pwincess." I looked next to her and said,

"Is that true Tally?"

"Silly mommy Tally is on the floor." I laughed and said,

"I'm very sorry Tally." At that exact moment our compartment door opened, and four people stood in the doorway, one of them being the last person I wanted to see.

Sirius Black stood there joking around with four other guys. He didn't even notice the guy with black glasses freeze until he ran into him. He glanced over top of the guy, and his mouth fell open. We all waited for a moment for someone to say something, and during that time Ally climbed onto to the compartments seat. She walked over to the four guys, and jumped up pushing her finger up against Sirius jaw.

"Don't do that. You can catch flies." I laughed, pulling her back into my laugh,

"Hello Sirius how have you been?" Sirius just shook his head,

"Chloe?" I merely smirked,

"So you do remember! I'm sure you wouldn't remember Ally though." He gave me a warning look, "So how have you been?"

"I've been here or there." At that moment the train began to move,

"We going to sit down?" The sandy haired guy asked,

"But…we…" Sirius and I started,

"Sure why not?" The glasses guy asked, "I'm James by the way. He's Remus and he's Peter. You already know Sirius."

"How do you know Sirius?" Remus asked,

"Friend…" I said,

"Family…" Sirius said over me,

"Friend of the family." I said covering, before turning to Ally and handing her a bag of her favorite Cheetos.

With that I turned to face the window, ending all conversation. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The rest of the train ride went by quietly. Ally fell asleep on my lap and I couldn't help but notice Sirius stealing glances at her anytime he thought someone wasn't looking. This gave me a bitter sweet feeling. I knew the fact that I had brought Ally along was bugging him to no end, but on the other hand it was hard to keep the fact that Sirius was her father away from Ally. Finally the train stopped at Hogwarts, and I gently shook Ally,

"Ally we're here!" She opened her eyes and looked out the window at Hogwarts castle,

"Woooooooow!" I laughed, then James looked at her and said,

"It's big isn't it?" She snapped her little fingers at him and said,

"Nothing's too big for me! I'll be queen of this place in a week!" I saw a small smile form on Sirius' mouth, but it quickly disappeared.

I rolled my eyes at him, picked up Ally, and carried her and our trunks out to the platform. Since it was my first year at Hogwarts, even though I was a seventh year, Ally and I had to ride the boats across the lake. Ally didn't say a word because she was so fixated on the castle we were slowly approaching.

Once we were in the castle we stood outside the Great Hall with the rest of the first years. Ally began getting antsy while we were waiting for me to be sorted but my name was finally called,

"Chloe Zortha!" Ally held on to my hand as we walked up to the sorting hat.

I let go of her hand as the sorting hat was placed on my head. It only took a few moments until the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I heard everyone in the hall laughing, and that's when I noticed Ally wasn't standing next to me anymore. I turned around to see her on Dumbledore's lap pulling at his long white beard. She giggled and looked at me,

"Mommy look his face is furry!" I blushed and ran over grabbing her and apologizing profusely,

"She's adorable Chloe, but if you wouldn't mind taking your seats?" Dumbledore replied, looking at me over his half-moon glasses.

We quickly took our seats and the rest of the opening ceremony went by quickly. Before I knew it I was on my way to the Gryffindor common room with Ally asleep on my shoulder. When I got to the dorm room I laid her down in our bed, and headed back down to the common room, where I saw Sirius sitting on the couch. He looked up when I came down, and before I could saw anything he jumped up, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me out in the hallway and around a corner. Finally he let go of my wrist and I said,

"What was that about?" He stared at me and said,

"She doesn't know about…you know?" I rolled my eyes,

"Do you mean does she know that you are her father? No she doesn't, and I plan to keep it that way." Sirius looked like he was choosing his words carefully before he said,

"But you can't just shove me out of her life completely! Couldn't I be like uncle Sirius? She is my daughter too!"

"Look if you remember _you_ were the one who left _me_ when I pregnant with her at thirteen. When you did that you gave up all choice of being in her life. Now it's up to her, if she likes you then that's up to her, but I'm not forcing her to do anything."

"Fine, but she's my daughter of course she'll like me." I laughed,

"You'd be surprised; she's got your attitude, the only good thing she inherited from you. Now I'm going back to bed with _my_ daughter." With that I turned away and headed back up to my dorm room.

The next morning I got up early so I could get Ally and me ready for class. After I had become pregnant with her my parents had kicked me out. During the summer I stayed with my grandmother, and attended Beauxbaton, while she watched Ally. This summer she had passed away however, and Beauxbaton wouldn't let me bring Ally to school. I thought my magic training was over, that is until Dumbledore had contacted me and said I could bring Ally to school as long as she behaved herself.

We ended up being too late to have breakfast, so we headed straight to our first class of the morning, Potions with Slytherin house. Since we weren't coming from the Great Hall we were the first people to get there, and we took a seat in the back of the classroom. Slowly other students from our house and Slytherin started filing in. The marauder's all sat across from me in the back of the room, but I ignored them. I was getting all of my supplies ready, when I heard something hit the floor.

I turned around to see it was actually a someone not a something. Ally had managed to trip another student, who I learned from hearing people talk yesterday was Severus Snape. Ally crinkled up her nose and said,

"Mommy he's all slimy!" This made all of the Gryffindor's burst out laughing, with the Marauder's laughing the hardest.

Sirius got up from his and walked over to Ally trying to give her a high-five. Ally backed away however, saying,

"You made my mommy mad last night, I don't like you." Sirius got a pained look on his face but went back to his seat.

_Last night after I had went back up to bed after my talk with Sirius I found Ally sitting up on our bed. I didn't even have to say anything and she crawled up next to me and said,_

"_What's wrong mommy?" I petted her hair and said,_

"_Nothing baby, some people just upset mommy." She furrowed her eyebrows,_

"_Was it that Sirius man mommy?" I nodded but told her,_

"_Don't worry about it baby. Let's just go to sleep and Mommy will feel all better in the morning._"

After the teacher had walked in, the class settled down, and Ally played with one of her dolls while I created my potions. Luckily I didn't have to see Sirius the rest of the day, and after my classes me and Ally got to explore the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks went by and I was having trouble juggling taking care of Ally and keeping up with my class work. My teachers were helpful, giving me extensions on all of my work, but even that was wearing thin. Even though Ally tried to act older than she was, it was hard to forget she was three. Right now we were sitting up in the common room and I was trying to get my transfiguration essay done, which had been due last week. Ally walked up to me and whined,

"Mommy, I'm booooored." I glanced up from my essay and said,

"Ally go play with your dolls, mommy has to finish this essay by tomorrow or her teacher will be really mad at her." Ally gave me the puppy dog eyes and said,

"But mooooommy…"

"Ally I'm sorry but mommy can't play right now." Right at that moment Sirius walked into the common room.

"Mommy!" Ally started pulling on my shirt, and I let out an exasperated sigh.

Sirius walked over and sat next to me. He sat there quietly for a moment before letting out a breath and running his hands through his shaggy hair,

"Chloe if you want I could watch Ally for a little bit until you're done with that essay." I looked at him, trying to decide whether he was pulling my leg or not,

"I don't know. I mean what do you know about watching a three year old girl?"

"They like dolls, make-up, and need fed what else is there to know?" Sirius chuckled, regaining some of his old confidence.

"Look I'm being serious…" He cut me off,

"Then I guess I'm Chloe." I gave him a look and he looked down,

"…nothing dangerous, no sugar, and no using Ally to pick up girls, okay?" He crossed his heart and I rolled my eyes, "Ally you are going to go with Sirius for a while so mommy can finish her work."

"But mommy I thought we didn't like Sirius!"

"It's okay Sirius said he was sorry and he and mommy are friends again so go off and play with him for a little bit." I gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head, and went back to working on my essay.

Sirius' POV

I picked up Ally and carried out the portrait hall. As I was carrying her I took a long look at her. She definitely had her mother's blue eyes, but she had my olive colored skin and dark hair. She was perfect. It's not like I didn't want to be a part of Ally's life, but I didn't think I could handle being the father of this little girl. I was too afraid of turning into my parents, and I didn't want Ally to have to grow up like I did.

I felt Ally tugging on my shirt and I realized I had stopped in the middle of the hall. I quickly lifted her up onto my shoulders, and she grabbed my hair and began tugging. I glanced up at her, and she giggled,

"You're my horsey, giddy up!" I neighed and took off "galloping" down the hall.

I knew exactly where I wanted to take Ally. When we got there I set her down, and knelt down on my knee. I looked her in the eyes and said,

"Do you like princesses?" She nodded excitedly, so I walked in front of the wall three times until a door appeared.

When we walked in there was a play set shaped like a castle and a bunch of princess dresses and make-up. Ally stood there wide-eyes before running over to some of the dresses. She picked out a pink one and put it on over her clothes. Then she ran back over to me, tugging on my hand,

"We are going to play castle and you are the queen and I am your princess!" My chest swelled with pride when she said she was my princess, and before I knew it I was sitting down at the make-up table.

"First we gots to put on lipstick…" She spent a good twenty minutes doing my make-up, and when she was done she held up a mirror for me to look at.

My face was covered in make-up. I had on bright red blush, blue eyes shadow, red lipstick, and glitter, lots of glitter. I looked like a clown, but I smiled and said,

"I look very pretty." She giggled, and ran over to the castle.

"Otay, you are the queen but someone poisoned you so you are sick now." I lay down on the floor and pretended to be sick.

A couple hours later, I was carrying Ally back to the common room on my shoulders. She jumped through the portrait hole where Chloe was putting away her transfiguration books. She looked up and burst out laughing.

"Sirius…your face!" I realized that I never took off the make-up Ally had put on me,

"Mommy doesn't he look pretty? We was playing princesses!" I set Ally down and ruffled her hair,

"All I can say is she definitely has her mom's energy." I winked at Chloe, and she through a pillow at me, "Well my job's done, I'm going to wash this make-up off and go try to find Becky."

Chloe's POV

I watched as Sirius walked up to his dorm and I had to smile. Ally had fun and Sirius couldn't wipe the smile off his face. _Maybe there hope for him yet…_ I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking like that, he made it very clear when I had found out I was pregnant with Ally he wanted nothing to do with her.

_It had been a little over four years ago when Sirius and his family had taken a summer vacation to France. I had been walking along one of the streets, shopping for a new cauldron when someone ran into me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. I looked up to see the cutest boy I had ever seen. He had deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. He smirked when he noticed me staring and I blushed. He offered me his hand and helped me up,_

"_Hi I'm Sirius and I'm 13 years old." I giggled and said,_

"_I'm Chloe and I just turned thirteen last month."_

_From that moment on we were inseparable for the rest of the summer. Both of our families were happy that we had found another respectable pureblood to be friends with so they always let us go out and play together. Over this summer Sirius became my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first everything. One night we were sitting next to each other on top of this secluded hill, watching the stars. Sirius leaned over and kissed me, but this time there was something more to his kiss._

_We fell back with him on top of me, and he began to reach his hand up my shirt. I gave him a confused look, and he chuckled,_

"_Didn't your mom ever tell you about the wands and the cauldrons?" I nodded,_

"_Yea but my mom said that it shouldn't happen unless two people love each other."_

"_I do love you Chloe! Do you love me?"_

"_Yeah, I love you."_

"_Then what's the problem." I stared at him and couldn't find a flaw in his logic, and we started right where we had left off._

_About a month later Sirius and his family were getting ready to head back to England. I went over to see Sirius because I had something important to tell him. When he saw me he gave me a big hug, and I began to cry,_

"_Shhhh, we'll write every day, Chloe, and I promise I'll find a way to come and see you." I shook my head, silently sobbing into his shirt,_

"_That's not why I'm crying. Sirius I have something to tell you, and I'm scared."_

"_You don't have to be scared of telling me anything." I looked up at him and whispered,_

"_I'm pregnant." He leaped back from me,_

"_What? I can't be a father at this age. I'll only be fourteen when your baby is born." My eyes flared up,_

"_Don't you mean our baby? I didn't make this child alone, __**you**__ were the one who suggested that we…we…" I couldn't finish my sentence,_

"_I'm sorry Chloe I just can't." He turned and walked back inside his house, leaving me crying on his front porch._

That had been the last time I had seen or heard from Sirius until I ended up on the Hogwarts Express. He had broken my heart that day, not because I was in love with him. I realized over the years that what I had felt back then was what my thirteen year old self had thought was love. No, he broke my heart because my daughter would grow up never knowing what a good man her actually was.

I looked down next to me, and Ally was curled up asleep. I smiled and picked her up, just happy that Sirius had been able to give me the most wonderful gift I had ever gotten.


	4. Chapter 4

After that evening when Sirius watched Ally we didn't exactly become friends, but we talked a few times, especially when Ally wanted to play with _Uncle Siri_. This was one of those times, the rest of the marauders were off doing something else, and Sirius was sitting here with me and Ally. We were catching up on old times,

"So do you still live at home with your family?" I asked him, as Ally crawled up his back,

"No I moved out this past summer, I couldn't deal with their pureblood _shi_-" He cut himself off, "-crap anymore, so I moved in with James. How about you?" I shook my head,

"After, well you know…" I gestured to Ally, "…I was kicked out and went to live with my grandmother. She passed away this summer, so that's why Ally's here with me." He nodded, and Ally whined,

"Mommy I has to go potty!" I laughed, and picked her up taking to her to the bathroom.

Sirius' POV

I watched as Chloe carried Ally away and felt my heart sink a little. Half of my wanted to be in Ally's life, and that part grew and grew every time I saw her, but there was always a small part of me that didn't want to have the responsibilities of being a father. I sat back with a loud sigh, just as the rest of my friends walked in. James sat down next to me and said,

"So where's your kid?" My heart started racing, _Did they know?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant,

"Well every time I see you anymore, you are hanging out with Chloe and playing with the kid. I figured you were now Mr. Step-dad." Before I could say anything Remus cut in,

"You also can't deny the kid looks like you and has your attitude." I rolled my eyes and replied,

"What are you guys on? She looks nothing like me, and besides I'm just playing nice with the kid so I can get to Chloe. I mean haven't you noticed how fine she is?" After I said that I saw a head of blonde hair run through the common room and out the portrait, carrying a little girl in her arms.

Chloe's POV

I should've known. Sirius wanted what Sirius had always wanted, and it didn't matter who he had to deceive and hurt to get it. I continued running until we finally reached the astronomy tower, and I sat Ally down. She walked over the window and looked up at the starry sky. She pointed at a random star and said,

"Mommy look how pwetty!" I nodded trying to stop myself from crying in front of Ally, but she noticed anyway.

I sank down to the floor and she crawled into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Don't cry mommy!" She tried to wipe my tears away, and I thought,

_Why am I crying? I knew what a player Sirius was and I knew he didn't want to be a father to Ally. So why am I so upset?_

I sat up and smiled at Ally. I gave her a big hug, and said,

"So what were you trying to me Ally?" Her three-year old mind took over and she ran over to the stone window, pointing at a star,

"See mommy it's so pwetty!"

For the next few weeks I avoided Sirius, and focused on my classes. Ally kept asking me where Uncle Siri was, but I didn't have the heart to tell her she probably wouldn't be seeing Uncle Siri anymore. Instead I told her that he's just been very, very busy lately.

It had been hectic lately, and with Halloween fast approaching I still needed to figure out where I was going to get Ally's costume.

Sirius' POV

It had been a few weeks since Ally had overheard me talking to the guys and I still hadn't been able to talk to her. Every time I saw her in the castle she ran off before I could catch up to her. I knew she was avoiding me, and I didn't know how I could even begin to apologize to her. I hadn't been thinking when I had said those things that night. Finally I decided I needed someone's help, so I went to Remus.

I found him in his Head Boy room, and I sat down on the couch. He looked up from the book he was reading, and said,

"What's up Padfoot?" I twisted my hands nervously, and said,

"Well I have this problem, and James would have a field day if I went to him so…" I nodded for me to continue, "You know Ally and Chloe? Well Ally is my daughter." He raised his eyebrows, but didn't seem too surprised,

"Please explain."

"Well we met in France when we were thirteen…" I told him the tale, all the way until I walked away from a pregnant Chloe,

"Wow Sirius, that's not good. How could you leave her pregnant at 13?"

"I wasn't thinking, I just didn't think I could be a dad at 13. Anyway she heard what I said to you and James a few weeks back about using Ally to sleep with her, and now she won't talk to me."

"I don't blame her, so what are you going to do?" I shook my head,

"I don't know that's why I came to you. I don't know what could make up for what I said."

"Well what's important to her?"

"That's easy Ally. Nothing is more important to her." Then I saw a stack of Halloween fliers on Remus' desk, "Wait I got it I know what to do. Thanks Mooney, and please don't tell anyone about this just yet?" He nodded, and went back to his book.

I knew what I was going to do make it up to Chloe, I just had to make a few plans before Halloween night came around.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two days before Halloween, and I had finally begun to get my ducks in a line. I was getting my homework done, and taking care of Ally. I had even made a new friend. Liz was a Gryffindor and we met because Ally had found her make-up and decided to give herself a make-over when I had accidentally dosed off for a nap.

_I woke up to Ally shaking me, and when I opened my eyes her face looked like a canvas, _

"_Ally where did you get that make-up?" I asked her knowing I didn't own any,_

"_Over there mommy! Don't I look pwetty?" She giggled, pointing to a chest across the room, right when a girl walked in._

_The girl walked over to the bed where Ally had gotten the make-up out of the chest, and stood there staring at all of her stuff tossed on the floor. I immediately jumped up, and ran over picking up her items. _

"_I'm so sorry, I fell asleep and my daughter decided she wanted to play make-over with your stuff. I'll replace anything she damaged…" I began rambling before she cut me off,_

"_She's so cuuuuute!" She used her wand to clean up the mess, and ran over to Ally, "What's your name?"_

"_Awy." She smiled and turned to me,_

"_I'm Liz, and don't worry about anything. I need to remember to lock my trunk anyways. So what's your name?" I looked at her, a bit cautiously, and replied,_

"_Chloe, and your sure you're not mad?" She looked confused,_

"_How could I be angry at such a little angel?" She hugged Ally, and hopped onto my bed. "So why haven't I seen you around before?" I sat down,_

"_Well with schoolwork and Ally I pretty much go to class, do homework, and am asleep before anyone comes back up to the dorms before bed."_

"_Ok, so have you met Josh Higgins? He is so cute!" I laughed at the randomness of the statement, and knew we'd be good friends._

I smiled at this memory, and pushed open the door to the Gryffindor girl's dorm. I set Ally down, and began to unpack my bag with all of my school dances. I felt Ally tugging on my shirt and brushed it off. She continued, and I said without looking up,

"One minute angel, let me just unpack my…" She whined,

"But mommy you has to look!" I turned around to tell her to be patient, when I stopped, my mouth agape.

Sitting on my bed was a princess costume. It was a mixture of bright and pale pinks, and was very elaborate. It was just Ally's size and was covered in rhinestones. It also came with a tall, cone shaped princess hat, with a sheer pink ribbon coming off the top. After the surprise had worn off, I noticed a note attached to the costume. I went over and picked it up, reading over the messy hand-writing,

_Dear Chloe,_

_This is for our little princess. Get her ready and bring her to the Great Hall at 8 on Halloween night because every girl deserves to feel like a princess._

_Sirius_

I stood there wondering if this was just another trick of his so he could sleep with me, but as I saw Ally's face glow with delight over the dress I knew there was no turning back now. I grabbed the dress, and hung it up over my bed all the while wondering _Sirius Black what are you up to?_

Sirius' POV

It was Halloween day and I was busy running around to all of the staff making sure everything was ready. I was ecstatic when Professor Dumbledore had agreed to let me do this for Ally I hadn't thought about anything else. After I was finally done making sure everyone was on board with the plan for tonight I made my way to Remus' room to thank him for the great idea. As I walked in I saw James, Peter, and Remus sitting together discussing something. They all looked up at me, and I sat down with a huge smile on my face. James started talking before I could say anything,

"Look who finally showed up." I gave him a confused look, "Tonight's the full moon, Padfoot. We always meet to plan before we go out, you didn't forget did you?" I rubbed the back of my neck,

"I can't make it tonight guys. I have other plans…" I stopped, not wanting to reveal anything to the guys,

"What? You know we need you! You can't just decide not come help Remus." I gave Remus a look hoping he picked up on it,

"Prongs I'm sure if it wasn't incredibly important Padfoot wouldn't be missing this tonight. We can do it with just us three, just this one time." Prongs opened his mouth to argue, but Remus cut him off, "Drop it, okay?" He nodded, and they went back to discussing the nights plans, with James shooting me looks every so often.

Chloe's POV

Ally and I had just finished the Halloween feast, and were now in my door with Liz trying to get Ally ready for her surprise. Liz was doing Ally's hair, like Ally had asked, and we were talking about what was about to happen,

"Do you really think he'd do this just to…_you know_? This isn't a cheap dress." Liz asked putting the final touches on Ally's hair,

"I don't know. I always knew Sirius was a player, and that has just confirmed more when I came here to Hogwarts."

"But what if he really is doing this to apologize or something?" She asked and I fell back onto my bed, my hands covering my face,

"I don't know!" I sat up, "I guess I'm going to find out."

I waved good-bye to Liz and led Ally down to the Great Hall, just hoping Sirius wasn't using our daughter. When we got to the Great Hall our Charms professor was waiting outside the door, dressed in a older style outfit. He walked up to me and Ally and extended his hand towards Ally in a bow,

"Princess Ally will you please allow me to escort you into the Great Hall?" Ally looked at me, and I nodded telling her to take his hand.

I followed as he led her into the Great Hall which was decorated from top to bottom in pink banners and other decorations. All around the hall Professors were dressed in costume, looking like a royal court. Ally was led to the front of the hall where the professors normally sat, and was seated in a small throne. Her eyes were wide with wonder, looking at everything that was just for _her_. I watched as Sirius stepped out in front of the "court" in a jesters costume and unrolled a scroll. He began to read,

"Tonight we are celebrating a gathering of Princess Ally's court. It is a night of merriment and good will for all of those who are here. Without further ado, I must ask Princess Ally, do you like candy?" She nodded her head, eyes wide, "Then let the trick-or-treating commence!"

Out of nowhere bowls of candy appeared in front of the different professors. I nudged Ally to go around and collect her candy. She ran off with a pillowcase Sirius had given her. As she ran off giggling, Sirius approached me,

"I know you probably think this is some big plan to get you in bed or whatever, but it's not. I did this to apologize and to give my little girl a night she will always remember." I eyed him up and then sighed,

"Well Sirius this is amazing, but you can be halfway in. Either you are in Ally's life as her father or you're not in her life. She deserves to know if you want to stick around." He nodded,

"I know which is why I was hoping you could introduce me as her father?"

"You know what this means right? You don't always get to be the good guy who gets her stuff. Sometimes you will have to discipline her, and she'll say she doesn't like you. You'll also have to help me watch her, which means balancing your school work and a child. Are you sure you are ready for everyone to know you are a father?"

"Chloe the biggest mistake I made in my life wasn't getting you pregnant it was leaving you when I found out. Ally is a beautiful little girl, and I want everyone to know she's mine. I know it'll be hard sometimes, and I'll mess up but what I don't want is to not try." I gave him one final look over, and nodded,

"Okay tomorrow we'll tell Ally. You do realize though that we're still just friends, right?" He nodded vigorously,

"Whatever you want as long as I can help raise my little princess." With that we sat down, and watched Ally finish her trick-or-treating.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up, and got Ally dressed. The entire time I was wondering if I had done the right thing by agreeing tell Ally who her father was. I still didn't completely trust Sirius, but he seemed to really want to be in Ally's life as her father. We had agreed to meet in the room of requirement so we could have some privacy for this "family reunion". When we got there Sirius was already waiting inside, pacing back and forth. As he saw us walk in he smiled and motioned for us to sit down on the couch that was in the center of the room. I sat Ally in between us and she looked up,

"Mommy is everything otay?" I nodded,

"Yes honey, but I have someone very important to introduce you to." She looked at me confused and said,

"But only Uncle Siri is here." I sighed,

"Yes and honey he isn't really your uncle…" She cut me off giggling,

"I know that mommy. He'd have to be your bwother. He's my pretend uncle!" She giggled again,

"No honey Sirius is more than that." I took a deep breath, "Honey, Sirius is your father."

She looked between us silently, trying to figure out what I had just said. Then her eyes got wide and she pushed away from me towards Sirius,

"Mommy did you know this when we cames here?" I nodded, "You lied! You said lying is bad and…and you are in time out now."

"Honey I…" She crossed her arms,

"No talking in time out." She then ran to the other side of the room and sat down on the floor, her back to me, I looked at Sirius who replied,

"She definitely handled this a lot differently than I thought she would. Would you mind if I went to go talk to her?" I nodded, falling back into the couch.

Sirius' POV

I walked over to Ally who was sitting facing the wall. I sat down not really sure of what to say, but I decided to give it a try.

"Ally why are you mad at your mom?" She looked up at me and said,

"'Cuz she lied. She knowed you was my daddy and didn't tell me!" I sighed,

"It's not all her fault though. Daddy did a bunch of stupid things, and made mommy very mad at him." She looked at me and her face relaxed,

"So are you really my daddy?" I nodded, "I don't know if I want a daddy. Mommy always told me I didn't need a daddy, me and her could do anything." I frowned,

"Well I really want to try to be your daddy, do think you could at least give me a chance?" She tapped her fingers on chin,

"Maybe." I chuckled and began tickling her,

"Maybe?" She began laughing and I stopped,

"Otay I'll gives you one chance." She then pointed her finger at me, "But if you hurts mommy or makes her mad one more time you is going to have to deal with me." I chuckled,

"Okay, now why don't we go get mommy out of time out?"

Chloe's POV

I watched Sirius talking to Ally and had to admit he was a natural. He came back over carrying her, and sat down on the couch. Ally gave me a hug, and said,

"Daddy said we could go for ice cream now!" I messed up her hair,

"If I remember correctly, I told some little girl no sweets for a while because she wouldn't brush her teeth last night when I asked her." Her face fell, then she looked over at Sirius with puppy dog eyes, who looked up me, then back down,

"Princess if your mom said no sweets, that means no sweets. Maybe we could go when your punishments over." Ally crossed her arms and pouted,

"I thought having a daddy meant getting whatever I wanted. That's what Sarah's daddy did for her!" Sirius and I both chuckled, and he ruffled her hair before leaning into to whisper to her,

"Maybe later we can sneak off for ice cream." I smacked him on the arm lightly,

"I heard that!" He winked at Ally, then picked her up and began spinning her around while she giggled.

Sirius' POV

For the next hour we sat in the room of requirement and I tried to learn everything about my daughter. So far I gathered that her favorite color was pink, she liked cats (only some cats though, the hairless ones were creepy), her best friend's name was Sarah, and that boys were icky because they had cooties. Ally started complaining about how she was hungry, and we decided it was time to go to the Great Hall for lunch.

Everyone's eyes were watching me as I walked in with Ally on my shoulders. I didn't even flinch, though, and continued to my seat where I sat Ally on my lap and began to get some food for me and her. Chloe sat down next to me, and my friends joined not too long after. James gave me a skeptical look,

"Padfoot is there something you need to tell us?" Remus continued gathering his food with a knowing look in his eyes, and I cleared my throat,

"Actually yes. Guys I'd like you to meet my daughter, Ally." James' jaw nearly hit the table,

"Can you repeat that?" He said nearly yelling causing the entire Great Hall to stare at me.

I was never one to turn down an opportunity for a show and I figured I knew the one way to end the silence in the Great Hall. I stood up holding Ally and looked around the room,

"Everyone I have an announcement to make. I'd like you all to meet my daughter, Ally." Ally giggled and waved at everyone,

"Hi peoples!" This snapped everyone out of their trance, and the whispering ensued.

As I sat down Chloe pulled me closer and whispered,

"Don't you think that was a little much? I know I said you couldn't hide the fact that you were her father anymore, but you didn't have to tell the entire school in one sitting." I gave her a serious look,

"Chloe I told you I'm not ashamed. Besides I figured that telling everyone this way would be easier than having to answer the same questions over and over again." I resumed eating, laughing at James who was still too dumbfounded to speak.


End file.
